Plans for Pizza
by Yukitlolxxx
Summary: Lelouch confiscates C.C's Pizza right cos' she's been spending tons of     on Pizza. C.C. comes up with ways to get back her pizza rights. Please Rate and Review! If you read, thanks for reading! My first fanfic story so please be lenient in your reviews!
1. Chapter 1

Part 1: Gimme my Pizza!

Lelouch came back to his home in Ashford Academy late in the night after a day as Zero, the masked terrorist. He had just waged another war on Britannia, and was tired out completely. He slouched as he walked to his room. When he opened the door, the smell of pizza floated out off his room. There, on the bed, was C.C. hugging Cheese-kun and watching T.V. while eating a slice of pepperoni. Lelouch sighed at the sight of empty pizza boxes. "Wow!" he exclaimed. "11 empty pizza boxes! A new record I see!"

"Thanks for the compliment!" replied C.C. Lelouch didn't think it was funny at all. He turned his head towards the bed and saw his credit card with some pieces of pizza on it. He redirected his focus to the computer desk and sat down on the chair in front of the computer. He decided to check the balance of his credit card. He went to . (Royal family bank) and typed in his PIN. He read the information:

Balance in card - $38,365.30

Used today - $243.40

Balance a month ago - $49,219.60

Mostly used for - Pizza Hut Deliveries

Lelouch couldn't believe his eyes. $11,000 used in the past month- FOR PIZZA! Lelouch stared at the witch, clenching his fist. He ran over to the bed and took the credit card.

"What are you doing!" C.C shouted.

"Stopping you from buying pizza once and for all!" Lelouch replied.

C.C. looked as if she wanted to cry. "You... you... you can't! Pizza is my everything! Pizza is my LIFE!"

"If you decide to have Pizza once in three days, I might let you have the credit card back." Lelouch said, a smile forming in the corner of his mouth.

"No! I can never do that !" C.C. shouted, lunging for the credit card.

"Well then say bye bye to your pizza days!" Lelouch laughed somewhat evilly.

Day 1 without Pizza:

C.C. hugged Cheese-kun while staring into space. "No Pizza... No Pizza..." she moaned sadly. Sometimes, she even hallucinated that Cheese-kun was a slice of Pizza and attempted to eat him then but then after a while she slapped herself while saying "Cheese-kun is my best bud not a slice of pizza, Cheese-kun is my best bud not a slice of Pizza..." Suddenly, C.C. came to a conclusion to end all her suffering - she had to get the credit card back!

"Lelouch will admit defeat to me!" she thought. "I will have Pizza again! Victory is mine! At least its going to be."

For her first plan - try to get into Lelouch's favour. When Lelouch came home that night, C.C. immediately got off the bed and asked Lelouch politely, "Lelouch, my darling, would you like me to give you a massage to relax your muscles?"

"What the hell!" thought Lelouch. "She was supposed to hate me for confiscating her Pizza rights! I guess maybe she's having her period."

Lelouch thought for a while and replied "Yes, thank you," A few moments later, Lelouch ran out of the room crying "Stop it, C.C. that hurt! No wonder you were so good to me! That was for revenge! But at least you were not having your period or it could have been worse!" C.C. sat on the bed wondering what she did wrong. Oh well, at least she got a bit of revenge by hurting him, even if it was an accident.


	2. Chapter 2

Day 2 without Pizza:

Since plan A failed, it was plan B that came into action instead - trying to seduce Lelouch. That night, C.C. wore lots of make-up, wore some clothes that she thought would make her look good. When Lelouch came back, she stood near the door and called out to him in a sexy voice,

"Hey, Lelouch" Lelouch stared at her. C.C. walked over and put her arms over him.

Lelouch trembled a bit, and asked. "What do you want?"

"I wanna..." C.C. said. "I wanna... I wanna have…"

"Yes?" said Lelouch.

"I wanna have pizza..."

Lelouch started to laugh. "Trying to seduce me so I would buy you Pizza eh? Not working for me, lady! And I almost thought that all those days without Pizza had caused you to turn mental!" C.C. gritted her teeth.

"Although the plan would have worked if you had dressed up like Kallen!" Lelouch joked.

"Really?" C.C. stared up at him hopefully.

"No it wouldn't have." Lelouch sighed while staring at her, wondering how thick her head was.


	3. Chapter 3

Day 3 without Pizza:

"Plan A and Plan B were total failures," thought C.C. "But I still have my plan C..." That night, when Lelouch got home, he went into the toilet and came out with wearing a Zero suit. As C.C. got on the Knightmare frame just outside of Ashford Academy, she wondered just why the hell he change into his Zero suit. Just moments later, the Gawain stuck its hand through the window of Lelouch Vi Britannia's apartment and grabbed Lelouch.

"Give me the credit card, damn you Lelouch!" A voice bursted out of the Gawain. It was C.C. with her plan C, the one that she thought might work.

Lelouch laughed loudly and said, "Who do you think I am? The legendary Zero! Being the great strategist I am, I can predict your every move after the first two you made!"

C.C. was confused by what he just said until a Guren MK II came from behind.

"I will not let you harm Zero!" screamed Kallen who was inside the Guren MK II. She stuck her Guren's Radiant Wave Surger at the Gawain's bottom and blasted it at full force. C.C was forced to eject. The Guren MK II caught the masked terrorist as he was falling down to the ground after the Gawain was destroyed.

"Good work Q-1. Now, you may go." Lelouch said after the Guren had placed him on the ground.

"Erm.." started Kallen. "I was wondering, did the person piloting the Gawain just ask you for your credit card?"

"Well..." Lelouch thought for a while before giving an answer. "She was a retarded greened hair thief."


	4. Chapter 4

Day 4 without Pizza:

"YES! This plan will surely work!" C.C. said. She had devised the perfect plan that was going to work. When Lelouch came back that night, C.C. stood up and smiled at Lelouch. Lelouch had a bad feeling about what was going to happen next. But what came next was a bit of a surprise. C.C. dropped on her knees.

"Lelouch! I beg you, give me back my pizza entitlement! I have been suffering! I'll be your slave 24/7 if you give me back my pizza entitlement! PLEASE!" C.C. cried.

Although Lelouch did not really get affected by the crying bit, what really interested him was the part where C.C. was about to be his slave for 24/7. Now, he could finally get C.C to shut up when he really needed some peace. Lelouch laughed at C.C. and agreed to the contract. C.C. had finally gotten her pizza rights back, even if she was going to be a slave for it. But who cares? She would do ANYTHING for pizza anyway.

THE END


	5. Thanks for Reading!

THANK YOU FOR READING THE STORY!


End file.
